Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat C
New Blood Championship - Heat C was one of the four heats to determine the finalists of the New Blood Championship. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast in early 2003 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 1, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Chopper *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.33m x 1.57m x 1.16m *Power: 3 x 750W Electric Motors *Weapons: Rotary Chopper *Team Members: Ian Bennett, Guy Gibson, Tom Gibson ICU *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 1.16m x 1.02m x 0.66m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic axe *Team Members: Nick Pritchard, Judy Pritchard, Graham Pritchard Mad Dog *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.25m x 0.81m *Power: 2 x 750W Electric Motors *Weapons: Flipper *Team Members: Chris Issacs, Robert Partridge Storm 2 *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.16m x 0.79m x 0.672m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Rammer *Team Members: Ed Hoppitt, Tim Bence, Andrew Rayner Revolution 2 *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.63m x 1.12m x 1.06m *Power: 6 x 500W Electric Motors *Weapons: Flywheel *Team Members: Roger Webb, Gordon Anderson Direct Action *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 1.07m x 0.60m *Power: 2 x 800W Electric Motors *Weapons: Flywheel *Team Members: Ian Shortland, Jason Bromhead, Frances Tomlin Round 1 *Chopper vs ICU vs Mad Dog The robots started by moving tentatively around the arena, ICU being the fastest. ICU tried to use its axe on Mad Dog, but it couldn't get into the right position. Chopper had got its weapon up to speed and hit ICU, which caused some of ICU's eyes to fall off. Then Chopper strayed into the CPZ of Matilda and had its side armour and weapon buckled by Matilda's flywheel. It escaped and all three robots came together near the flame pit. ICU pushed the other two robots causing Mad Dog to go into a CPZ and become pinned by Sir Killalot. ICU then pushed Chopper onto the flame pit. Chopper escaped, but was still on fire. ICU then pressed the pit release and almost backed into the descending pit. Mad Dog seemed to have broken down and was pushed onto the floor flipper. Mad Dog was then counted out and eventually pushed down the pit. :Qualified: Chopper and ICU *Storm 2 vs Revolution 2 vs Direct Action Storm 2 started by shoving Direct Action into Mr Psycho's CPZ, the flywheel-wielding robot narrowly avoiding the hammer of the House Robot. After escaping the CPZ, Direct Action lost the drive in one of its wheels and was left spinning in circles. Next, Revolution 2 attacked the invertible machine. Storm 2 then shoved Direct Action around the arena. This continued to happen for some time. Eventually free of the future runner-up, Direct Action activated the pit. Storm 2 shoved Direct Action towards the pit, nearly fell in itself, avoided it at the last second, and Direct Action then drove in, so Storm 2 went through along with Revolution 2. :Qualified: Storm 2 and Revolution 2 Round 2 *Revolution 2 vs ICU ICU rushed head on into the spinning blades of Revolution 2 and merely bounced off. It then pushed Revolution 2 into the arena wall. Revolution 2 looked like it had control problems as it kept driving into the walls, losing a cog in the process. ICU came back on the attack and used its axe, but failed to do damage. ICU axed Revolution 2 again and dragged it into a CPZ, where Revolution 2 stopped moving and was attacked by the House Robots. ICU then attacked Sergeant Bash, damaging his flamethrower. Meanwhile Revolution 2 was counted out and placed on the floor flipper. It was then pushed down the pit and ICU went through to the Heat Final. :Winner: ICU *Storm 2 vs Chopper Storm 2 was completely unaffected by Chopper's weak spinning blade, and all Storm 2 had to do was drive under it with the wedge and slam it against the wall, flipping Chopper over, and it was not capable of self righting. :Winner: Storm 2 Final Storm 2 vs ICU The two charged at each other, but this impact tore the aerial from ICU, leaving Storm 2 to nudge ICU onto the floor flipper to be counted out. :Heat Winner: Storm 2 Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Category:Articles in need of images